All-Hunt Grount
| affiliation = Marines | occupation = Captain | age = 17 | jva = Natsuki Hanae }} All-Hunt Grount is a Marine Captain who is the main antagonist of the filler Marine Rookie Arc. He was formerly a subordinate under Aokiji. Appearance Grount is a teenager of average size (standing about the same height as Luffy) with short black hair on the sides of his head and a large red mohawk in the center. He has dark red eyes and a prominent scar on the bottom left side of his face. He wears a black vest over a wrinkly white shirt, red pants, beige boots that go up to his knees, and a tattered Marine cape. He also has metal braces around his left arm. Personality Grount strongly believes in justice. He is extremely aggressive and arrogant, and seems to care a lot about strength, as he had no problems with attacking his fellow Marines when he perceived them to be too weak. Grount loves to fight and will jump at the chance to do it, and has even set his sights on taking down Big Mom. He can be competitive as he briefly argued with Bonham on who would take down Luffy first. Due to his arrogance, Grount takes great pride in his own strength and is quite conscious of having it bested or surpassed in a fight. After he was overpowered by Luffy in their second fight, there was a moment where he deemed himself weak and lost his fighting spirit. However, he regained his will to fight after remembering the lessons of Kuzan. Even though he lost to Luffy again, Grount had no regrets and strived to become stronger. Relationships Marines Other than Bonham and Zappa, Grount does not get along well with other Marines due to his arrogance and recklessly destructive tendencies towards fellow Marines. Bonham and Zappa Unlike most other Marines, Grount is well-acquainted with Bonham and Zappa, having known them since their time as Aokiji's subordinates. However, Grount and Bonham can be competitive with each other as they argued over who would take down Luffy after discovering the pirate's intrusion at the Fron Island Marine base. Kuzan Grount first met Kuzan when he was a boy while his Devil Fruit powers went out of control. Kuzan used his Logia abilities to stop him, and through Kuzan's connection, Grount joined the Marines. Due to Kuzan saving him when he was a boy, Grount held deep respect and gratitude for Kuzan as he was angry when Vice Admiral Prodi insulted him. When Grount lost his fighting spirit after his second fight with Luffy, it was his memory of Kuzan and his advice that brought him back on his feet to continue fighting. Monkey D. Garp Garp is Grount's instructor. The extent of their relationship is unknown, but Garp did ask Vice Admiral Prodi to take care of him after he was transferred to his Marine base. Enemies Monkey D. Luffy After discovering Luffy's presence on Fron Island, Grount set his sights on defeating him. During their second confrontation, Luffy broke Grount's fighting spirit after overpowering him, causing Grount to deem himself too weak. However, Grount managed to regain his confidence and set his sights on defeating Luffy again. Even though he lost to Luffy twice, Grount had no regrets and even began to have a strong respect for Luffy. Abilities and Powers Grount has tremendous power and great fighting skills, being able to overwhelm dozens of his fellow Marines in direct combat. He was capable enough to have received the rank of Captain at the young age of 17. He has excellent reflexes, being able to quickly dispatch attackers that come his way from any direction. He is also very fast and capable of jumping extremely high. Devil Fruit Grount is a Zoan Devil Fruit user. His fruit makes his left arm monstrously large with red fur. It looks similar to a gorilla's arm, but it possesses claws on its fingers. The arm possesses tremendous strength, and it is capable of unleashing blows so powerful that they cause devastating, wide-reaching shockwaves on contact. It was able to overpower Monkey D. Luffy in Gear Second, and clash evenly with him in Gear Third. Despite the left arm being disproportionately larger than the rest of his body, Grount is still extremely fast and has little trouble using it in battle. Initially, Grount was unable to control his left arm. When he joined the Marines, he wore a metal brace on it that limited its power. Grount was still capable of exerting part of its strength, and when he did, steam would shoot out from vents in the brace. Eventually, Grount was able to master his arm, and so fully exerted it, allowing him to shatter the brace and use his arm's full power in combat. Weapons Grount possesses two daggers that are kept in sheathes on each hip, and used them when he attacked Luffy in Fron Island's base dining hall. Grount has only average skills with them as he is more reliant on barehanded fighting instead of swordmanship . History Past When he was a young boy, Grount ate a Zoan-type Devil Fruit, making his left arm monstrous. He was unable to control its power, and destroyed an entire island town with it, being traumatized by this experience in the process. He was then approached by Admiral Aokiji, who he unwillingly attacked, but Aokiji dodged his attacks and froze his left arm. Grount later joined the Marines, and received a metallic brace that limited his left arm's power and allowed him to control it. He trained under Aokiji along with Bonham and Zappa. However, Grount was always put on standby during battles, and was told that he still needed to work on mastering his power in order to prepare him for fighting stronger opponents. Marine Rookie Arc Grount asked to be transferred to Vice Admiral Prodi's base because it is close to Big Mom's territory. As his ship entered the base, Grount fought against the other Marines on board and easily defeated them, but he also wrecked the ship in the process. He then spoke to Prodi in his office as the vice admiral berated him for the commotion. When Prodi insulted Kuzan, Grount was angered and tried to attack him only to be held back by Prodi's subordinates. Prodi then asked Grount to rest before being assigned for duty. Grount then went to the cafeteria where he was reacquainted with Bonam and Zappa. Once Prodi sounded the alarm and informed the base of Luffy's presence, Grount expressed eagerness to fight the Straw Hat Crew's captain. After briefly arguing with Bonham on who would take down Luffy, Grount made the first strike against the intruder. After a brief scuffle, Luffy repelled Grount and fled the cafeteria with Carrot. Grount, Bonham, and Zappa then pursued the two to the food storage house. Right after Bonham and Zappa were overpowered, Grount once again confronted Luffy before he and his group left with the food. Despite his best efforts, Grount was overpowered by Luffy. A dejected Grount called himself weak and refused to accompany Bonham and Zappa to the coast, where Luffy was fighting Prodi. Bonham berated Grount, and told him to remember what Aokiji told them before he and Zappa left Grount sitting there. Remembering his past with Aokiji, Grount went to the coast. He ambushed Luffy, who had just defeated Bonham and Zappa, and prepared to use his full power on Luffy. Grount then exerted his left arm's full power, allowing him to shatter his metal brace and bring his monstrous arm back into the light. Now with full control over it, Grount initially managed to overpower Luffy, but Luffy fought back and activated Gear Third, and the two clashed evenly. Luffy then attacked with Thor Elephant Gun, and Grount met his giant fist with his left arm, causing a tremendous shockwave. Eventually, however, Luffy managed to overpower Grount and send him flying into the ground, defeating him. Grount regained consciousness shortly afterwards, and found out that the Straw Hats had escaped. He laughed, reflecting that Luffy was an opponent worth 500,000,000 and promised to win the next time they meet. One Piece: Stampede Grount appeared briefly during the battle at Delta Island, capturing several pirates along with the Marines. Major Battles *Grount vs. Kuzan *Grount vs. Marine recruits *Grount vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Fron Island base dining hall) *Grount vs. Luffy (Fron Island base food storage house) *Grount vs. Luffy (Fron Island coast) Trivia *Grount's ability was created by the anime team in collaboration with Eiichiro Oda. References Site Navigation ca:Grount ru:Граунт fr:Grant it:All-Hunt Grount pl:All-Hunt Grount Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Marine Captains Category:Non-Canon Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Non-Canon Antagonists